twice cursed
by brokenheartedrumbeller
Summary: This story is set after Henry is rescued from Neverland


_Authors note: This story takes place after Henry is rescued from Neverland_

_**Twice Cursed** a Rumbelle Fanfic_

Rumple was the only one with enough power to get past the defenses pan set up and be able to get to where he was keeping henry. As he approached henry he heard a voice.

So what brings the almighty dark on to neverland

Would you believe me if i said I was sight seeing?

I see you haven't lost your sense of humor dark one even if you have aged since the time i last saw you

Alright I have come for the boy

What is he to you?

Does it matter? In exchange for him, I'll give you what you want

And what could that be

Me

Pan seems to think this over for a moment

You have a deal

At a snap of his fingers pan releases Henry and has Rumple strapped down to a table

The almighty Dark One in my possession dreams do come true

Do you intend to bore me with your talk

No I want your power I want to know where your dagger is

Somewhere you will never get to

Hmm if you wont tell me I will just force it out of you

Id rather die then see such power in the hands of a maniac like you

No need for such rashness I'm sure I can get the answers I want out of you

On a particular day after weeks of torturing rumple it seemed pan was running out of patience.

It doesn't matter if you wont tell me I'm sure that pretty brunette of yours will sing after I get a hold of her

Rumple using the last of his strength summons up enough of his power and aims it at pans heart

It doesn't seem to do anything at first but then pan crumples to the ground but not before saying the words that would damn rumple upon his return from neverland

You may have defeated me but it is you who will wish for death for I curse you rumplestiltskin for everyday you are to remain with the curse of the dark one I also give you the curse of being the beast you truely are every night of your miserable life but no until after you think your life will be a happy one then have that all ripped away

Then before pan died he laughed like a maniac enjoying his last victory

Rumple's last thought before passed out is he was glad at least one of his various enemy's were gone and he wished he could of told belle he loved her one last time

Rumple awoke to pain everywhere and he realized he was back on the jolly roger

Sorry it took us so long to get to you we tried for weeks and it wasn't until recently we could get to where you were

It's ok emma how did you find me

Henry led us to where pan had him captive and then we tried getting to where you were but we couldn't

That would be because pan had his magic blocking the entrance

So how did we get passed it

I killed pan which disabled the magic he casted and allowed you in

Ah you have hook and charming to thank for carrying you back onto the ship

Grudgingly rumple thanks hook and charming then goes below deck to summon a mirror to see what all pan had done to him during his torture of him

He has a scar that starts above his right eye and ends below his right eye at his chin. Taking off his gloves that someone must of put on him because he wasn't wearing any before to look at his hands and upon looking at them he wished he didn't. Both of his hands were badly burnt and full of scars. He tried to heal his hands and the scar on his face but couldn't so instead he put his gloves back on and conjured a cloak and put up the hood on it to hide his face.

He could feel himself start to fall into despair how could he face belle again looking so horribly disfigured. He was dreading returning to storybrooke and yet his heart raced upon seeing his love his belle yet again even if he could no longer be with her just knowing for a moment the would be one if even for a minute would be worth it. He went to sleep with the thought of upon waking the would be in storybrooke once again.

He knew they were back in storybrooke he could sense the shift in how his magic reacted to him and also in the way the dark one's voice wasn't as loud her as it was in neverland there it was a shout in storybrooke nothing but a seductive whisper at best.


End file.
